Summer at Blackthorne
by Operative CG16
Summary: When Cammie can't go to Nebraska because of the COC and goes to Blackthorne instead, what will happen during her exciting summer with a certain green eyed boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry I had so much school work last week and I was kind of grounded over the weekend. So please forgive me and I hope you like it. I will try to have a new chapter every day until it's over. No promises we're having some really big test and project this week and next so I'll try as hard as I can. Love you all,**

** chameleon-goddess16**

**~~~~CG16~~~~**

Mom had called me to her office after dinner so i was waking down the hall and stopping at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, I've got some news."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"You won't be going to Nebraska this summer."

"Really?"

Don't get me wrong, i love my grandparents, but every summer I go to their house. I needed something new and fun to do.

"Where am I going?"

"Sweetie I'm sorry."

"Mom?"

"You're um,"

"Mom!"

"You're going to Blackthorne!" she suddenly shouted.

_What?!_

_~~~~CG16~~~~_

**Zach's POV**

I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I was thinking about Cammie. I always did. I must have been going crazy because I swear I could hear her voice. My friends looked at me and I realized that I _could_ hear her voice.

"I can't believe you're still going to do this to me! All summer. All summer! I'll be alone! Why can't I stay with Bex? Or Liz? Or Macey?"

Someone said something I couldn't hear.

"I don't care if Joe's here! The only girl! They don't even have a female _teacher_!"

The other person raised their voice and I herd Ms. Morgan.

"Cameron! I'm sorry okay? This is just the way it is. Now, I have to go, I love you."

"Love you too," she grumbled.

We heard her leave and then Cammie burst through the door. She stormed up to Solomon, glaring at him. The other guys started to stare (which made me mad) and as she approached she said,

"Yes hello, I'm Cammie. If anyone of you try to talk to me I will punch you, I'm not in the mood."

Once she got to Joe she glared again and opened her mouth her mouth to say something but rushed to the window and watched a car pull away. When it was gone she returned in front if Solomon.

"Good, she's gone. May I have a _word_ with you?"

Joe gulped. He actually looked scared. Then he smirked.

"Sure thing Camster."

If looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

"Don't you_ Camster_ me."

He looked afraid again. They left the hall and I crept forward to hear.

"Well it was nice to see you, but, since Mom's gone, I'll go too."

"No, you won't."

"Don't worry Joey," she handed him a cell phone. "Call me if she comes to check on me. You won't tell will you?"

"Cammie you will not be leaving this building."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I would tell your mother."

"No, because she would be mad at you for letting m leave."

Solomon huffed. She had him.

"Okay, well, bye!"

Then she took off down the corridor, Joe and I following in suit.

"Cammie!" I called.

"Hey Zach!"

And then her footsteps stopped. We halted, looking around the foyer, but she was gone.

"There."

I pointed to a note on the staircase. Joe read it and handed it to me. It said,

_Find the passageway and you might find me. By the way, the phone is incapable of tracking me, sorry._

_P.S. Nice to see you Zach._

Joe cursed and punched the wall.

Just then Cammie's phone rang. Joe hurriedly picked it up.

"Cameron Ann Morgan-"

"Put Zach on the phone or you won't see me til school starts."

He nodded and handed the phone to me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"So, I know you're thinking what a bummer it was that you didn't get to see me before I left so come to the gas station at 6:00 p.m. tonight. Alone. And I'll know if you aren't. Bye!"

The line went dead.

I smirked she wanted to meet with me. then I noticed Joe staring at me. I gave him back the phone and told him what she said.

"Go then. I won't push any backup, but I _will _be watching." it was a threat, directed at me. He was very protective of his goddaughter.

"I know. Believe me, I know."

he smoked and walked away. I went to my room to get ready. I know I sound like a girl but I had to get my hair perfect. I knew Cammie loved that just got out if bed look.

5:45. it was time to go. I decided to walk, it wasn't that far away.

Once I got there, the place was was 6 o'clock and Cammie wasn't here. I waited 5 minutes before someone covered my eyes.

"guess who," a voice sang.

"Gallagher Girl, you're late."

She steeped in front of me and put her hands on her hips.

"I've been here the whole time, just making sure you're alone."

"I'm not, you're here."

"Haha."

"I thought so."

"Shut up."

"Not likely."

"Ugh!"

"You asked to see me."

"Whatever."

I stepped closer.

"What was that?"

"What-ev-er," she repeated slowly.

"Whatever? You think I'm 'whatever'?"

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Maybe," I said, moving even closer.

"Oh just kiss me already!"

I smirked and that's exactly what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

_"Oh just kiss me already!"_

_I smirked and that's exactly what I did._

Zach's POV

Her breath hitched and and she snaked her arms around my neck while I tugged at her waist.

After 2 minutes and 47 seconds we pulled away.

We sat on a bench and I put my arm around her.

"So what's up with you?

"Same old, same old. Blackthorne's pretty boring."

"Yeah Gallagher hasn't been the same without you."

That melted my heart. I kissed her again.

"I meant it's less annoying," she whispered against my lips.

I shoved her, laughing. She fell to the ground, laughing too. I helped her up and we sat down again.

"So, you're still staying away?"

"I guess I'll come back, but just to sleep, I'll get to go out everyday, 'k Joe?"

"Joe?"

"I'm not stupid. And your shirt isn't supposed to have a button. Also, he probably didn't appreciate hearing all that."

I gulped. Oh no, he's going to kill me.

"I'll make sure you're safe," Cammie promised, seeing my fear.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So,"

"So,"

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. You?"

"Wanna just walk around?"

"Sure."

I took her hand and we got up. I led her to the woods and we just went exploring. She almost tripped once and I caught her in my arms. She blushed and moved away but I held her close.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Crap. I'd forgotten that I hadn't asked her yet, I kind of just assumed.

"Oops, well, um, Galla- Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened for a split second before she smirked, my smirk!

"Eh, I'll have to think about it."

A flash of hurt hit me before I registered the words.

"You little tease!"

"Ah ah ah, I think it's now, _you're_ little tease."

I grinned really wide.

"Is that a yes?"

She kissed me - hard.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Yep."

I kissed her again, slow and sweet. As I pulled away, I whispered,

"I'll get you back girlfriend."

"Go ahead and try boyfriend."

"I will, oh i will."

"We should get back."

"Yeah."

I took her hand again and we walked back to Blackthorne. At her door, she kissed my cheek and said goodnight.

"See you in the morning Gallagher Girl."

"See you in the morning Blackthorne Boy."

I went back to my room and fell right asleep.

~~~~CG16~~~~

Cammie's POV

I dreamed I was being carried. Strong arms held me tightly and then Joe's voice interrupted.

"And you're going where?" he asked.

"The pool. I'm getting revenge."

It was Zach. This was weird.

"Don't let her drown."

I was moving again and then I felt the change in temperature. My dream and taken me outside.

I had stopped again and was now rocking. All the sudden I was flying through the air and then cold water surrounded me.

My eyes shot open and I realized I hadn't been dreaming. Zach threw me in the freaking pool! Oh he was hoping to get it! Wait. Joe said don't let me drown. That's his weakness! I closed my eyes again and held my breath. When he saw I wasn't coming up, he would dive in and... Payback time! Mwah ha ha ha!

Sure enough, 7 seconds later, I heard a slash and arms wrapped around me. At the surface I heard Zach gasp, but I still held my breath. He was shaking me now.

"Cam? Cammie? Gallagher Girl!"

He grabbed my hand and I saw my chance. I flipped him over me and he landed in the pool once more. He surfaced and stared at me. I smirked and cracked up. He swam over to me and before I could react, he grabbed my arm and yanked me into the water. I screamed as the freezing water covered me again. My head popped up and I glared at him. He gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again, got it?"

I nodded and he breathed.

"You really scared me Cam."

"Bad thing for a spy Zachy."

He glared at me. I smirked.

"What's the matter Zach? Don't like the name?"

"Gallagher Girl," he warned.

"Blackthorne Boy," I mocked in the same tone.

"You're treading in dangerous waters."

**(AN: ha ha aren't I puny?)**

"Actually, I think these waters are quite safe."

"You know what I mean."

"Do i?"

"Yes, I believe you do."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You believe I do."

"So?"

"You believe wrong."

"I do?"

"I believe you do."

"You believe I- damnit Cammie!"

I smirked.

"Don't like repeating conversations do you?"

"No I don't. And I don't like that you're talking either."

"What? I'm barely speaking!"

"And I want silent."

"But- um- Zach!"

"Yes?"

I'd finally controlled my breathing and said,

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

And he answered...

**Ha! That'll keep you hooked! And it was also late so I needed a place to stop. Oo! I was gonna bring in 'Zach fights' as a lot of people call them. I've always wanted to do them and I finally have some good ideas so here goes...**

**Me: hey Zach**

**Zach: um, hi**

**Me: So how's it going?**

**Zach: um, good, I guess**

**Me: okay, drop the act**

**Zach: *innocently * what act?**

**Me: the one where u pretend u don't know me**

**Zach: but I don't**

**Me: r u forgetting who the author is here?**

**Zach: no**

**Me: then drop the act**

**Zach: I said I dont-**

**Me: I'll bring back josh**

**Zach: hey Sam! I haven't seen u in forever, how's it going?**

**Me: better**

**Zach: grrrrrr**

**Me: so what do u think so far?**

**Zach: *smirks* its good, I love the moments I have with Cammie**

**Me: yeah, I like to make cam happy**

**Zach: *pouts* what about me?**

**Me: eh, I could care less**

**Zach: hey!**

**Me: and I especially like making u look stupid**

**Zach: yeah, could u stop?**

**Me: no**

**Zach: why?**

**Me: because I don't want to**

**Zach: but**

**Me: its late and this was a long conversation so, that's all folks! (AN: I LOVE Looney tunes!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_And he said..._

Cammie's POV

"This."

He then dove underwater and before I could react he was under me and lifting me up on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"This sure feels like nothing."

"Goode."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I just started to crack up. Zach laughed with me and I had just gotten control of my breathing, Zach let go of my legs and pushed me backwards. I screamed and fell into the water.

"Oh, you're going to get it now Zachary."

"Am i?"

"Yes."

And with that I lunged.

But he saw it coming, caught me, and spun me around before letting go and I went flying to the other end of the pool.

"Zach!"

"Yes dear?"

"Dear?"

"Whatever."

"Okay."

"Um, anyways... I'm gonna kill you!"

"Will you now?"

"Stop asking questions to answer everything I say!"

"Does it bug you?"

"Grrrrr!"

"Come on Gallagher Girl, you know you love it."

"So you think," I huffed.

"I know."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! I get flung into a pool, almost-fake-drowned, get dunked, flung again, and annoyed! All by you!"

"I can make it better."

"I doubt it."

"Really?"

"Yes, gosh!"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine. If you think it'll be in vain, I won't try to cheer you up."

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"You torture me! If I say 'no, you can try' I admit you could and if I don't I still feel bad!"

"Oh come on, no need to feel bad. But, do you admit that I could?"

I sighed.

"Of course."

He smirked.

"Goode."

"You gonna do anything?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Whatever."

I turned and swam to the edge of the pool. As I was pulling myself out, hands wrapped around my ankles and yanked me back.

I was once again underwater, and I spun around to see Zach in front of me. Like, right, in front of me.

He stared at me for a second and slowly cupped my face with his hand and put the other around my waist. My breath hitched, or the breath I had left anyway, and kissed me. I pulled him closer with my hands around his neck. It was the most romantic kiss we had ever shared. And we were still underwater.

I don't doubt we would have been making out if it wouldn't have drowned us.

Remembering that I needed air to live, I poked his back and shot up to the surface. I gasped and watched Zach's head pop up too. We took a minute to catch our breath before he pulled me to him again. He kissed me with so much passion I knew we were never a lie. He was mine and I was his. Our lips started to move in sync and it was perfect. His fingers tangled in my hair and since we were wet, our clothes stuck to our bodies, and each other.

His hands just started moving down my sides when someone cleared their throat. Zach didn't seem to hear but I did. I jumped back to see a very amused, angry, and disgusted Joe. I blushed profusely.

"Umm..."

"Save it, I don't want to know. I just came to inform you that your mother called. Apparently Ms. Baxter returned early due to a mission that needed her parents. She should be here tomorrow at noon."

What? Bex was coming? Awesome!

**Me: so Zach, what do u think?**

**Zach: it was good**

**Me: that's it? Good? I don't even get a Goode?**

**Zach: fine, it was Goode, especially the 'zammie' scenes**

**Me: so u r using ur couple name I see**

**Zach: McHenry made me**

**Me: scared of her?**

**Zach: no! She just, forced, me to**

**Me: she threatened to make u and cam break up**

**Zach: how did u know? I mean, no**

**Me: Uh-huh, well have a nice time fighting with Macey**

**Zach: grrrr, whatever**

**Me: well, bye guys, hope u liked this chapter and I need reviews about the Zach fights! 5 reviews and chapter 4 is up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I'm really sorry but I'm kind of grounded so don't expect an update any time soon. really sorry but ull have to wait, and nobody voted anyway, well besides booklover4life12, bless u. So sorry but hopefully it won't be too long. Bye!**

**Luv,**

**CG16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immmmm baaaccckkk! Did ya miss me? I missed u! Ugh! I'm soooooo glad to be back, I was getting sad, I wanted to update so bad. But never fear, I'm here now! And because u had to wait so long, I'm making this an extra long chapter! And for those of u who have no idea what I'm taking about, find my story/blog Attention. That's where I post updates on new chapter dates or breaking news. Well, I'm sure ur sick of this nonsense so I'll stop the chitter chatter and get on with the chapter. A special shout out to booklover4life12 for being the only one to vote in my new chapter poll. You rock! Keep up the great work with ur stories, I love them, and everybody who sees this should check u out! Now, on with the story!**

Cammie's POV

I looked at Zach who was glaring at Joe for A) interrupting our moment. B) making Bex come here so we wouldn't be alone. Or C) some other reason. I for one was happy Bex was coming. Being excited, I squealed and ran up to my room to call Bex.

Zach's POV

After Cam ran off, I turned to Mr. Solomon.

"Umm, sir?"

"Yes Mr. Goode?"

"Uh, its just, um,"

"No need to explain yourself. But break her heart and I break you."

"Yes sir."

''Go on now."

"Okay sir."

I ran like a dog after a ball, which is to say fast. Even though I was a spy, who wouldn't be scared of Joe Solomon? Especially since I'm dating his goddaughter. I sprinted up to my dorm to change, I was still soaking wet. I dryer my hair and walked to Cam's suite. I stopped at the door and heard her on the phone talking to Bex.

"...and then we started making out."

Pause.

"I know! It was so romantic..."

Romantic, aye? Maybe I should do this more often. I could just imagine it, kissing my Gallagher Girl all day, *sigh*. Great, now I'm a girl. But I do love her. Wait, _love_? Yes. Yes, I love Cameron Ann Morgan. I just hope she feels the same way. I have to tell her. I want to tell her before Bex comes, but what if its too soon. Aw to hell with it. I'll tell her tonight. I'll do some big huge romantic dinner and tell her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I realized I'd been here awhile and tuned back in to the conversation.

"Alright, bye see you soon love u."

A pang went through my heart. I wanted to be the one receiving that I love you. I made it my goal, that by the end of the night, I would. I decided it was time to make myself known so I opened the door and stepped inside.

Cammie's POV

I grabbed my phone and dialed Bex.

"Hullo?"

"Bex!"

"Cammie! Hey girl! I'm guessing you heard? I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

"So, been in any passageways lately, maybe thinking of a certain someone?"

"No and not really."

"What do you mean? How could not be in passageways? And when do you not think of Zach?!"

"Since I'm at Blackthorne and I'm with Zach and we've been together all day so I am thinking of him but not like I usually do."

I breathed. I did that in all one breath.

"You're what?!"

"Yeah, you're not coming to Gallagher, you're coming to Blackthorne so..."

"That's bloody awesome! I get to see Grant! He's there right? Bloody hell Cam tell me he's there!" she screamed.

"Bex! Bex, calm down, yes hes here and should I tell him you're coming or not?"

"Nah, let it be a surprise."

"OK."

"So what have you been doing Miss Gallagher Girl?"

I blushed even though she wasn't here.

''Um, nothing?''

''Sure, so how's Zach?''

''Goode.''

''Not you too!''

I smirked.

''You're smirking aren't you?''

''Maybe.''

''Bloody hell Cam tell me what happened!''

"'Fine. So when we (mom and I) got to Blackthorne and we were argueing because I didn't want to stay but then she had to go so I stormed into the Mess Hall and marched right up to Solomon and asked if I could talk to him. When we were outside I said since moms gone I'll go too and he said no so I said something like yeah right and bolted. I heard Zach call me so I said hi and then I took a passage way out of the school to that gas station. I left then a note and a phone. I called cause I wanted to see Zach and I met with him and we kissed and talked he convinced me to come back, not that I was really going to stay away, and I did something to him, I don't remember what, and he said he'd get revenge so he woke me up by throwing me in the pool and I pulled him in too. We splashed around, kissed underwater, and when we came up and then we started making out."

Bex squealed.

"That's bloody awesome Cam!''

''I know! it was so romantic.''

''What happened next?''

''Joe caught us. He told me you were coming so I sprinted to my room, left them alone, and ta da, here we are.''

''Solomon caught you making out!? And you left Zach alone with him?!''

''Um, yeah.''

''Hope you're boyfriend is alive.''

''Me too.''

''Well, bye Can, I'll see you soon.''

''Alright, bye see you soon, love you.''

I hung up and heard the door open. I turned, only to find myself in Zach's arms.

''Hey Gallagher Girl.''

''Hi Zach, what's up?''

''I want to tell you that we're going out tonight.''

''Really?'' I asked, looking up at him.

''Yep.''

''Where?''

''Now where's the fun in that?'' He smirked.

''What do I wear?''

''Something really pretty.''

''Like a dress?''

''Exactly like a dress.''

''Um, okay then.''

''Be ready by seven.''

''Alright.''

''Now that we have that settled, whatcha want to do?''

I looked at the clock, it was only noon.

''Lunch.''

''Lunch it is.''

He took my hand and pulled me to Mess Hall. It was empty (thank God) so we just went right into the kitchen and asked for food. We got sandwiches and chips and drinks. We took it up to the roof and had a semi-picnic.

We were laying down, his arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest. His hand played with my hair while i held the other.

''This is perfect, thank you so much Zach.''

''Anything for you Gallagher Girl.''

I blushed. He caught it and kissed my nose.

''You know you're adorable right?''

''Yeah, I know.''

He nudged me.

''Cocky aren't you?''

''I learned front he best.''

''Isn't that the truth.''

''It sure is.''

By now it was three, we had spent almost 3 hours on the roof.

'I should go. Macey would kill me if I didn't call her.''

''I'll see you soon Gallagher Girl.''

''Bye.''

I pecked him on the lips and went to my room. I called Macey once I got there.

''Yellow?''** (AN: intentional)**

''Hey Mace.''

''Hey Cam, what's up?''

''I need help.''

"Are you okay? Is it the Circle? Have you called you're mom? I'll be right there!''

''No! macey, calm down, not that kind of help.''

''Oh, oops. So what do you need?''

''Its Zach.''

''What did he do? I'll kill him!''

''Macey! Its not like that either!''

''Well just tell me then!''

''I would if you would stop interrupting me!''

''Okay, sorry, tell me.''

''He said were going out tonight. And that I should wear a really pretty dress. He's picking me up at seven. Help me!''

''Oh my god! I can't believe I'm not there! Put me on video chat, I need to see you.''

I hung up and went over to the computer in my room. I pulled up Skype. Macey's face appeared on the screen.

''Okay, go grab all the dresses in your closet.''

''Oh, um, Mace, I may have forgotten to mention I'm at Blackthorne.''

''What?!"

''Yeah, so I've got nothing.''

''You should have called me sooner! Now we only have three hours to go shopping!"

''And how are we going to do that?''

''Easy, you Skype me on your phone and I tell you what to try on and buy.''

And that's exactly what we did. I asked Joe for his credit card and he gave it out me. In the end we bought a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that went all the way down to the floor. (Link on profile)

''Oh you look amazing!'' Macey cried as she studied me through the phone.

It was now 6:50. Macey had instructed me through my hair and makeup. I was doomed without here.

''Thanks Mace.''

''I love you too. Now don't ruin anything okay? I put a lot of work into this."

"Hey! I was the done who did it all!"

''And I told you how to do it.''

''Whatever,'' I said, just as a knock came on the door.

''I'll talk to you later, bye.''

''Bye.''

I hung up and opened the door. It was Zach.

Now before I say anything else, let me tell you, Zach was not Zach. He was wearing a suit for one. Complete with dress shoes and a tie. His hair was perfect. It was messed up in all the right places, not slicked back or anything. There was a rose in his hand.

''Oh my god, Zach...''

He didn't say anything.

''Zach?''

He was still silent.

I looked in his eyes and saw they were wide. Self-consciously I looked down at myself.

''You-you...'' he stuttered.

''I know. I look-''

''Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Wow.''

I was going to say horrible.

Zach's POV

Today was fun. Just hanging out with my Gallagher Girl, relaxing. Once she left to go get ready, I went to my dorm.

I made our covers, you'll see later, and got the tickets to the event.

I had a suit, so I put it on. I didn't do anything to my hair. By the time I was done it was 6:50 so I just went up to her room early. I grabbed a rose on the way there. I knocked.

''...talk to you later, bye.''

The door opened a minute later and I knew I was screwed.

The girl in the doorway was not my Gallagher Girl. But she was.

My brain were screaming look again **(AN: just like Percy with Olympus)** but my eyes were saying its not an illusion. It had to be though. No person could be this beautiful. But she was.

''Oh my god Zach...''

I couldnt say anything.

''Zach?''

She looked down at herself.

''You-you,'' I stuttered.

''I know. I look-''

My voice worked again. She was probably going to say horrible or something. I couldn't allow that.

''Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Wow.''

Her wide eyes confirmed my suspicions.

''You're just saying that.''

''I would never 'just say that'. Besides, you'd see right through me.'' I smirked.

She smiled.

''For you ma'lady,'' I said, remembering the rose and handing it to her.

She took it.

''Why thank you kind sir.''

I held out my arm.

''Shall we go?''

''We shall.''

I led her down the stairs and to a limo waiting outside. We got in and drove off. Cam sat close to me, almost on my lap. I had an arm around her shoulder And i leaned my head on top of hers.

''Are you going to tell me now?'' she asked.

''Nope, just wait and see Gallagher Girl.''

she huffed.

We arrived at our destination 10 minutes later. Before we got out of the limo I handed Cam a folder. She skimmed through it and nodded. It was a cover. She was now Abby Sciuto. I was Richard Castle.** (AN: 2 fav characters from 2 fav shows!)** We were both 19.

We got out and walked to a fancy building. At the door I handed two tickets to the guards. They let us in. Inside was a huge ballroom. There was a party going on.

''Omg Zach!''

''Abby...''

''I mean Rick.''

I led her to the middle of the floor.

''May I have this dance?''

''You may.''

She put her arms around my neck and i wrapped mine around her waist. We swayed in circles and she put her head on my chest.

''This is amazing. Just like you.''

I smirked.

''That's my line.''

''Now its mine.''

We danced more, keeping to ourselves, blending in. At around 9:30 I pulled her to a staircase and started up it,

''Where are we going?''

''The second part of our night.''

''OK.''

At the top, I pushed open a door and led her onto the roof.

She gasped.

Cammie's POV

I was having so much fun. Just being with Zach was enough. He put all of this together just for me. That's why I love him. Wait. I love him? Yeah, I do, I realized. I love Zachary James Goode. I have to tell him. But not tonight, I don't want to ruin it if he doesn't feel the same.

He had pulled me up to the roof and I gasped.

There was lights hung low and across the poles like a ceiling. A table with a white table cloth and candles were underneath. Flowers surround it in a square on three sides.

''Oh Zach...''

''Do you like it?''

''Are you kindling me?! I love it!''

He smiled, not smirked, smiled.

''Goode, let's eat.''

we sat down and I realized there was food. There was spaghetti with garlic bread and even a little mini cake. It was delicious.

When we were done, he pulled me out of my chair and opened a skylight so we could hear the music. We started dancing again, but this was much better than last time.

''I did all this because I wanted to tell you something,'' he started. ''And I wanted it to be perfect.''

What was he going to say?

''I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You tell yourself you're not as pretty as other girls and you're not, you're so much better. You make my heart beat faster every time you smile at me and when we touch I know you feel the sparks too. I haven't let anyone in for a long time and you just forced your way through. You broke down my walls, you've seen me vulnerable, you know about my mom but you still continue to stand by me. You are my everything, my world, and I love you.''

Oh. My. God.

Zach's POV

I finished my little speech and she just stared at me, mouth open, eyes wide, body frozen. I knew it, she didn't feel the same way. I get it though. Why would she love me? My mother is trying to kill her. I was just about to pull away and say let's just go back when she slowly started to smile. Her eyes were pricked with tears and now she was full out grinning.

What's going on?

''Zach, oh my god. This is amazing, you're amazing. You're the most amazing guy I have ever met. You could have anyone in the world, but you chose me. The plain girl that no one see's. But you saw me. You always see me, even when I don't want to be. You're always there for me and you're nothing like your mother. You protect me from everything. I havent been this happy since I was little. You helped me get over Josh. You started to heal the damage done to my heart from my dad and the Circle. You hold me when I cry and smile when I'm happy. I'd do anything for you and you'd do the same. Your eyes are the most amazing color I have ever seen. To say the least you're really hot. I love it when you call me Gallagher Girl, I'll admit to loving your super sexy smirk, and I have no problem saying I love you.''

Wow. That blew my speech out of the water and she just made it up.

''Gallagher Girl?''

''Yes Blackthorne Boy?''

''I'm going to kiss you now.''

And I did. I rewrapped my arms around her waist, hers sliding from shoulders to my neck. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. I pulled her as close as possible and her fingers played with my hair. The sweet, lovingness of the kiss was gone, replaced by hunger and passion. I kissed her harder, letting one hand travel to her hip and down her leg. She pushed off my jacket and undid a couple buttons on my shirt, never breaking away. I pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulder and she broke away for air. Never leaving her body, my lips traveled up her jaw and down her neck. She let out a soft moan and arched into me. I knew we had to stop, we couldn't do this on the roof, out in the open, but it just felt so good that I let myself have a couple more minutes. Eventually Cammie came to the same conclusion and pulled away, fixing her dress and my shirt. I put on my jacket and pulled her close, but just to hug her.

''I love you.''

''I love you more.''

This night couldn't have been any better.

**How's that for a long chapter? Tell me what you think! Don't forget to PM questions for chameleon Q&A, rules on latest chapter of Attention! Review and I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Luv,**

**CG16**


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I remembered last nights events like they were still happening. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 9:00. Bex was coming in three hours! I quickly got dressed and ran down the Mess Hall to grab some breakfast. Halfway there a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back, flush against the person's chest. I started to struggle before I heard,

"Calm down Gallagher Girl, its me."

"Zach! Don't do that you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"Its fine."

''So, food?''

''Food."

I started to pull away but Zach kept his hold on me. I looked up at him, confused. But he didn't do anything but smirk and press his lips to mine. I kissed back and pulled away a minute to see a pouting Zach. I laughed and smirked.

''Hey! That's my smirk!''

''And wou're girlfwend can't wuse it?'' I asked, talking like a baby.

''Whatever.''

I beamed in victory and skipped into the Hall, grabbing a bagel and orange, and sitting at a table with Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

''Hey guys!''

''Hey Cams,'' they chorused.

''How are you on this fine morning Grant?''

He seemed startled by my question.

''Um, good I guess?''

''Would like it to get better?''

''Um, Camster, ya know you're boyfriend is right there.''

''Grant! No! I meant, I have a surprise for you, she should be here at noon.''

''She? Who- Bex! My British Bombshell is coming here?!"

''Yeah, I called her yesterday after Solomon told me. She said don't say anything- oops.''

She was going to kill me! I wasn't supposed to tell Grant!

''Um, can you not tell her I told you and um, act surprised when she shows up? Pleases? For me?''

''Of course Cam! Wouldn't want my sis to die right?''

I guess I should explain. Grant and I are so close he's like my brother. So yeah, we've got that whole siblingly love thing.

''Thanks.''

We finished eating and while the boys, specifically Grant, cleaned up their room for Bex's arrival, Zach and I headed out. We went inside a passageway and took the hall to a little room. It had a couch and table, even a little flat screen. There was a fluffy rug in the center of the floor and the room was surprisingly well lit. Zach led me to the couch and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

''So what's this?''

''I have my own passageways Gallagher Girl.''

I looked at him and he smirked. I smacked him on the arm and he frowned.

''You know one day you're going to hurt me and then you're going to feel really bad about it.'' (AN: one of my favorite lines ever!)

It was my turn to smirk.

''I don't know, I don't think I would feel that bad.''

''Why not?''

''Because I would be able to that frown away, just like thus one.''

''And how would you do that?''

I whipped around, still on his lap, and straddled him.

''I'll...show...you,'' I said slowly, leaning in with every word.

His eyes darkened and I lightly pressed my lips to his, just barley, just enough that they touched. The kiss started out like that, and then turned to making out, not heated, just sweet and loving. But then he slid his hands up my sides and I moaned. That was his breaking point. He kissed my harder, more passionately, and twisted laying me on my back, him on top of me. We made out for awhile, nothing more I swear! My internal clock told me it was 11:50 and Bex was going to be here at noon so jumped up, grabbing Zach's hand and pulling him to the foyer, grabbing Grant along the way. We got there just in time to see a limo pulling up. I ran outside and pounced on Bex as she opened the door.

''Cammie!''

''Bex!''

''British Bombshell!''

Grant sprinted up to us and hugged Bex, spinning her around. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

''Hey Grant, Goode.''

''Rebecca.''

Bex growled and I knew it was a bad move in Zach's part calling her by her full name. I stepped between them and suggested we go inside. I showed Bex to our room and Grant placed her bags on the bed.

We went to the gym after that. Blackthorne basically had a Planet fitness for a basement. Except it was spy modified. There was an indoor track, pool, basketball/volleyball/tennis court, and I huge open space that's floor was covered in mats and lined with bags.

We split up, Bex and I running and the guys sparring. We switched activities and partners every hour. I was sparring with Zach when Bex cried out. I whirled around to see her in the pool and a scared/guilty looking Grant at the edge.

''Grant Newman! I'm going to bloody kill you!"

''Grant run!" I shouted.

He didn't need to be tools twice. He bolted just as Bex was getting out and she chased after him. Both Zach and I were smirking at them. Then Zach smirked even more and I looked at him, confusion written on my face. He then shoved my shoulder and I toppled into the water. Oh yeah, we had run over Bex and Grant before he started running.

''ZACH!"

''Yes Gallagher Girl?''

''You are dead!''

''Am I?''

Before I could respond, Grant came up behind him and pushed him in. In the end, Bex and Grant both jumped in and we had a water right, swimming competition, and then just relaxing. It was an awesome day.

We went back to our separate rooms and changed into dry clothes. The boys invited us to their room for a movie because they had a TV in there. We grabbed pillows and headed to meet the boys.

''Hey guys!'' Bex said.

''What's up?''

''Nothing just you know, standing at your door waiting for you to let us in so we can watch a movie,'' I quipped.

''Oh right! Sorry,''

We walked in and claimed beanbags next to our boyfriends.

''What do you want to watch?''

''I don't know, not some chick flick though.''

The boys stared at me.

''What?''

''You're a chick, and you don't like chick flicks.''

''I do, but I don't want to watch one now.''

''Oh, OK, so how about Bourne Identity?'' (AN: best spy movie ever!)

''I bloody love that movie!''

''Yeah, I know, pop it in!''

''OK, ok!''

We spent the rest of the night chatting and laughing over popcorn, watching movies like all 3 Bourne's and the Back to The Future's. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Zach's arms.

**Hey, so sorry it took so long to update, I was kinda held up. So anyway, hope you like it, sorry its kinda short, little bit of writer's block I guess. Review in questions, you only have a few more to go to get another chapter for Exchange! Yeah! Looking forward to see what you want to know.**

**Luv,**

**CG16**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just changed my username! Hope you like it, I do, I think I'm gonna change it like every 6 months or so just to be different. So review and tell me what you think! Also, I won't be updating until the Monday of the week after next week because I have my school play so I'll be back ASAP!**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're going to hate me but at this point I don't really care. I'm not going to be updating for awhile. I'm sorry but I'm having some big family problems and I just can't worry about this right now. I'm sorry its been like a month and now its going to be more. I truly am sorry and I want you to know I love you all but this just isn't a good time for me. If anyone wants to adopt S.A.B or Exchange that's fine with me. Just send a PM or review. I will still check my email and updates but I can't write anything at the moment. I'm so so sorry.**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaccckkk! I'm so sorry its been so long but I just needed some time away and I had so many things going on and I had a little bit of writer's block. Its good to be back and I hope you all like this chapter, I know it probably won't be as good as others but at least its something!**

~~~~CG16~~~~

Cammie's POV

The rest of the summer was really fun. Zach, Grant, Bex and I swam, sparred, ran around like idiots, and had a whole bunch of fun. We had many more sleepovers, movie nights, even squirt gun fights. Grant and Bex finally went out on a date, as did Zach and I, again, and we even doubled too. Almost everyday I would wake up in Zach arms whether we on the floor in bean bag chairs next to Grant and Bex or sitting on a couch, leaning on each other.

It was August 26th when Joe came into our room (mine and Bex's) and said we had to leave in three days. I was almost crushed. I didn't want to leave Zach and nor Bex; Grant. I sighed and told Bex I was getting some air. I headed down to Zach's room and Grant opened the door. I asked for Zach and he stepped into the hall.

''What's up Gallagher Girl?"

''We're leaving soon. Three days actually.''

His smirk melted.

''Oh.''

I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close.

''I don't want to leave.''

''I know, I know. I don't want you to either.''

''I'm going to miss you so much.''

''I'll miss you more.''

I looked up at him and saw he was smirking.

''I don't think that's possible,'' I replied.

''Oh I think it is.''

''I don't know...''

''I can prove it.''

''How?''

''This.''

With that he leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and slow. I loved it. I loved him. We pulled back and rested our foreheads against each other.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

I smiled and he smirked. I smacked his arm. He rubbed it and looked at me with fake hurt.

''Gallagher Girl,'' he whined. ''That hurt.''

'Goode, it was supposed to.''

We walked to breakfast and ate. We spent the rest of the day hanging out together and getting as much 'couple' time as we could. Grant and Bex seemed to do the same.

On the third day it was time to leave. We hugged the guys and kissed our boyfriends. Zach twirled me around in his arms and kissed my forehead.

''I'll miss you so much. I love you.''

''I'll miss you too. I love you.''

I admit I teared up a bit but Zach wiped them away, kissed me one more time, and closed the door to our car. I noticed he didnt seem to be as affected. I was hurt for a second but then I realized it was probably because he knew something I did. My guess, we were having another exchange. Well, I guess I'll find out soon.

~~~~CG16~~~~

**That's it! I hope you all liked it and I closed it in a good way. I know it was short but I just needed to end it. The next chapter for Exchange will be up soon and I'll make that at least two more. Until next time,**

**Operative CG16**


End file.
